A Fairytale for Renesmee
by LabTechAndi
Summary: A long time ago, in a distant village lived a beautiful maiden who dreamed of a boy that she loved, but had never met.  This is a fairytale for Renesmee and Bella Birthday's.


**Author Note: The spark for this little fairytale was born from a conversation I had with my 4 year-old daugther while listening to Charlotte Church sing "The Flower Duet". She asked me what "duet" means. When I told her it meant two, she then asked if there were two flowers singing in the song. After I confirmed that there probably were, she asked what they were singing about. Since I don't speak french I told her I had no idea, but if two flowers were growing side by side what did she think they would sing about. She and I talked about that for a while and I knew I wanted to create something with it, but the breeze of inspiration just wasn't strong enough to turn that spark into a flame, yet. Then while putting together the Renesmee/Bella Birthday Fan Fiction Friday post for Dr. Cullen's Love Shack, that spark suddenly set everything on fire and this story was almost my post, but I decided to go in a different direction for the blog. Instead of letting this little flame hide I thought I'd let it shine all on it's own as a fairytale, that names no one specific, written as a sweet little birthday gift to Renesmee & Bella inspired by my own daughter. I hope you like it. ;)**

****

**

* * *

**

A long time ago, in a distant village lived a beautiful maiden. Everyday, after her morning chores were finished, she would pack a small loaf of bread, an apple, and her favorite book in a basket and head into the woods to sit on the banks of a small brook that was sheltered by a dome of white jasmine. As she made herself comfortable in the place that seemed as though it had been created just for her, she would unwrap the bread she'd packed, break it in half, and begin to sing.

In a nearby tree, lived a small family of nightingales, who upon hearing her song, would fly down to her and listen while they ate the bread she offered them. She never heard them sing back to her, but she loved visiting with them all the same. When their meager meal had all been consumed, she would take out her book and read aloud to the blossoms that graced this small space, believing that they were made all the more beautiful by knowing they were loved. Eventually, her eyes would grow tired and as her heavy lids made their descent, without ever once realizing it, she would breathe his name as she fell into the dreams of a boy she loved but did not know.

She awoke just as twilight began to descend and quickly gathered her things to make her way out of the woods before it was too dark for her to see her way home. In a couple dozen breaths, she broke through the edge of the woods, heading toward the little house and began her evening chores.

In a village on the other side of the woods, lived a boy. Every night, after his evening chores were finished, he would dress for bed, open the shutters in his bedroom, and crawl under the covers. As he made himself comfortable in the place that he'd created with his own hands, he'd gaze out the window and wait.

In a tree, just outside his window, sat a small family of nightingales, who upon seeing the lights go out would, begin to sing. It was a beautiful melody, one that he looked forward to every evening, his own personal lullaby. He'd grown so accustomed to the song that he doubted he'd ever be able to fall asleep without it. Eventually, his eyes would grow tired and as his heavy lids made their descent, without ever once realizing it, he would breathe her name as he fell into the dreams of a maiden he loved but did not know.

He awoke as dawn broke through his window and dressed quickly, gathering his bow and arrows for he was a very skilled archer and headed into the woods to hunt food for his family. He had hopes of finding a deer or some other large animal so that it would sustain them for a while. Knowing that hunting near water would increase his chances at acquiring the game he sought, he headed towards the small brook to walk its lush banks until he found a hiding place among the foliage.

After patiently waiting for some time, he finally spotted her. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen and knew this was what he'd been waiting for. He silently raised his bow and sighted in his target as he skillfully pulled back his arrow and held his breath to steady his aim. With sure fingers, he released the string that would propel the arrow towards his target and exhaled as it cleared his bow. At that very moment, the doe looked up and upon seeing the boy, darted out of the path of the arrow, narrowly escaping the fatal strike.

The boy was struck-dumb at the sight, never before in his life had his arrow missed. Knowing there was no use in chasing the animal, he resigned to finding his wayward arrow to inspect it for potential flaws. As his eyes finally caught sight of the destroyed weapon, he began to hear the faint strains of a melody drift through the woods. He knew this melody, it was his lullaby, but that was no bird singing. As silently as he could manage, he began stalking a different kind of prey, letting his ears guide him to the voice that sang his song.

He inched along the bank, until he saw her, hidden under a cover of white jasmine, surrounded by flowers. She was a goddess in the forest, feeding birds and singing to them. Suddenly he was afraid that his presence might startle her like it did the doe, so he remained hidden and quiet. When she finished singing and the birds flew away, he wanted to stand-up and protest, until he heard her voice again. She was reading now and her voice floated over to him on the breeze, the words wrapping themselves around him like a warm blanket. He wanted to close his eyes to bask in those words, but much too afraid that she might disappear if he lost sight of her. Slowly, her voice began to soften, the words drifted further apart and when he heard the book fall from her lap, her lips whispered his name.

Stunned at hearing his own name fall from her lips, he suddenly wondered if she knew him and discovered him watching her. Slowly, he rose from his hiding place and gazed in her direction then quickly breathed a sigh of relief. She had only fallen asleep, but her hair was hiding her face making it nearly impossible for him to tell if he knew her even though she felt familiar to him somehow. This only fueled the curiosity that was burning in the pit of his stomach to know her. Allowing himself to be pulled along, he inched his way towards her covered spot and upon reaching her, stretched out his hand to move her hair away from her face. He gasped when she was finally revealed to him, realizing that this very goddess was the maiden that appeared in his dreams and although he'd never once laid eyes on her, he knew without a doubt he loved her beyond reason.

Feeling the whisper of his caress on her temple and hearing his breath, she opened her eyes, turning her head to look at him. Was she still dreaming? She wasn't sure, but she knew this boy who was reaching out to her and although she'd only ever dreamed of him, she knew without a doubt she loved him beyond reason. Confidently, she reached her hand out to him, cupping his face, gazed into his clear eyes, and said to him, "What kept you?"

He genuinely smiled at hearing those words and leaning down to her whispered, "Forgive me love, I will never tarry again." Then he kissed her feeling her warmth and love wash over him and knew that he was home.


End file.
